


Dinner

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Simple Text [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: A Simple Text [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356484
Kudos: 9





	Dinner

You’d started texting whoever this was back, hoping to figure out their identity. You’d ruled out your brothers trying to simply cheer you up, you’d ruled out Garth trying to be sweet, and there was no way that Claire would agree to something like this.

Whoever it was had your attention quickly, and that scared you. You were torn- you wanted to get to know them, but you didn’t want to risk getting hurt again. So, that led you to guard yourself. Never getting to into a conversation, never put too much emotion into it, and were quick to excuse yourself if you were getting too close to caring.

“DEAN!” You called out, pacing your room. “DEAN!”

Your older brother burst into your room, putting his gun up. His green eyes scanned the room, his worry turning to confusion. “What’s wrong?!” He asked, staring at you.

You were clearly panicked, unable to really speak. “Here.” Was all you managed, shoving your phone into his hand.

“Okay…” Dean moved to the little table, setting his gun down before reading the text.

_I’ve admired you from afar, and I feel it’s time we’ve met face to face. I’d like to treat the beautiful Lady Y/N Winchester to dinner tomorrow night at 7. -SA_

You hadn’t replied yet, so he just looked over at you. “What’s the problem?” He asked.

“Are you serious?!” You asked, motioning to yourself. “I’ve screwed myself! Whoever those messages are from is clearly amazing.”

“They were meant for you. I know who they’re from.” He grinned, handing you your phone. “Don’t worry, I know them. They’re good enough for my baby sister.” Dean told you.

You looked like a statue. “What? All this time you’ve known? And you couldn’t say that?”

He laughed. “You never actually asked…”


End file.
